


Kinetic Energy

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Maybe you could a teen AU where cosima sneaks into a concert and meets delphine and it’s super cute and they become friends. But someone(rachel?) is trying to keep them a part? And you could incorporated the other clones somehow if possible.</p><p>I deterred slightly but not much, so lots of Cophine fluff ahead. Cameos by Sarah and Rachel, and Soccercop for a hot second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinetic Energy

"Shit, this is so exciting!" Cosima squealed as Sarah led her through the exit door they had snuck in from, and around to the dance floor of the club. Faint music played through the speakers as the crowd awaited the band’s entrance.

"Don’t jump up and down so much," Sarah said, slightly embarrassed by Cosima’s very visible excitement, "you’re gonna give us away, yeah?"

"Right, totally, sorry," Cosima said, trying to tone it down so no one would notice two eighteen-year-olds at a twenty-one and over show.

 

Sarah did her best to look mildly disinterested as Cosima buzzed beside her, until finally the lights dimmed and the crowd exploded as the band walked onstage.

"Let’s get this party started!" the guitar player screamed into the microphone before the drummer started up and the music washed over the crowd. Cosima threw her hands in the air, her face more alive than Sarah had ever seen it, and she couldn’t help but smile and dance along beside her.

For three songs, the two of them danced and sang along, screaming their favorite lyrics at each other. The band then decided to take it slow for a bit, starting up the chords of a love song.

"I need a bloody drink before I pass out," Sarah shouted into Cosima’s ear.

"Yeah okay, you go ahead," Cosima said, knowing that Sarah may be able to fool the bartender but she never could. "I’ll just, dance around a bit," she said, waving her hand to indicate her desire to get lost in the crowd, "I’ll find you later."

Sarah nodded before beelining for the bar. Cosima began swaying as the music picked up tempo, and began weaving her way slowly through the crowd. As the song came to an end, Cosima cheered and clapped along with the room, before leaning up against a wall to catch her breath as the band members cracked jokes onstage.

"You’re having more fun than anyone else," someone said next to Cosima, and she turned to find a beautiful blonde woman leaning up against the wall next to her.

Cosima was left speechless, taken aback by the French accent and the perfect curls, and she only managed to get out a few mumbles.

"I like watching you," the woman continued, "you are just so…free.” She paused for a moment as she took in Cosima’s infectious energy, then smiled brightly. “I’m Delphine.”

"Cosima,” Cosima smiled, regaining her usual confident ease. “Would you like to join me?” Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at Delphine, taking in the way her eyes scanned over Cosima, the way her tongue walked along her lips as she considered the offer.

"I am not much of a dancer," Delphine said, blushing as she ran her hand through her hair.

"It’s easy, I promise," Cosima said, and she offered out her hand just as the band picked up again. Cosima’s stomach did a somersault as she felt Delphine’s hand meet her own, but she let the music fuel her as she pulled her onto the dance floor.

Cosima started slow, tracing figure eights with her hips, her arms performing their own dance above her head. Delphine remained stationary, only her head moving to the beat, her eyes glued to Cosima’s waist.

"Come on!" Cosima said, and Delphine looked down with embarrassed laughter before letting Cosima take her hand and twirl her around. Cosima smirked, "see, it’s easy."

"I suppose it is," Delphine said, her face bright and carefree as Cosima twirled her again.

The song came to an end and everyone cheered, Cosima and Delphine sharing a smile like they were both in on a secret. The band started up a ballad, and the two girls swayed in unison, stealing glances at each other. Cosima brushed the back of Delphine’s hand with her own, letting her fingers dance with Delphine’s, never quite entwining.

Delphine turned, leaning down as if she were about to whisper into Cosima’s ear, but halfway there her face fell and she straightened up. Cosima turned, confused, and found herself face to face with another girl. She was about Cosima’s height, her hair blonde and sleek, cut in an authoritative bob indicating she was all business. The girl had her arms crossed and a disapproving eyebrow raised, as if Delphine were her child that she just caught misbehaving.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, Delphine," the girl said, her tone calm but threatening. "I would like to leave now."

Cosima looked to Delphine, who looked slightly afraid, yet ready to challenge her friend. 

"The concert isn’t over yet, Rachel," Delphine said, only a slight waver in her voice. "I’m not leaving until it’s over."

Rachel stared at Delphine as if she were deciding which limb to severe first, but after a moment she merely pursed her lips and turned away, disappearing into the back of the club.

"Some friend you’ve got there," Cosima said, her nose crinkled in disapproval.

"I’m new to the city and her dad is a friend of my father’s," Delphine said with an eye roll, and Cosima shrugged the interruption off with a smile, taking Delphine’s hand and turning back toward the stage.

The band played out the final chords of the ballad and immediately picked up into one of their most famous songs, eliciting a scream from Cosima. 

"This is my song!" she shouted at Delphine.

"Mine, too," she shouted back, and they both laughed before they began shouting the lyrics at each other.

The music crescendoed, and Cosima threw her hands into the air as Delphine let her head fall back, a free smile on her face that melted Cosima’s insides. Cosima threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around Delphine’s neck, pressing their hips together, moving as one to the beat. Delphine looked hesitant at first, but the fear in her eyes quickly morphed into a sexy confidence as she held eye contact, biting her bottom lip as if she were restraining herself from devouring Cosima.

Cosima could no longer hear the music, her mind was too wrapped up in Delphine’s eyes, hair, mouth, hips. They were no longer in a crowded concert hall, but alone in a room together, swaying as one to a song only they knew the notes to. Cosima tangled her fingers in Delphine’s curls as she felt Delphine’s hands glide lower and lower down her back. The desire in her gut grew and grew as Delphine pulled her even closer, enveloping Cosima in her scent.

Cosima’s mind went blank, all feeling rushing out of her limbs, as Delphine leaned down and kissed her. At first it was soft and sweet, and Cosima felt like she was floating, no sense of up or down; but then Delphine got more aggressive once Cosima didn’t pull away, her tongue running along Cosima’s lips, pulling her in, refusing to let go.

Suddenly, Delphine pulled away as she fell into Cosima, nearly toppling onto the floor.

"What the-" Cosima said, as she snapped out of Delphine’s spell to find herself face to face with a girl in a high ponytail, arms crossed as she frowned at them.

"You should really save behavior like that for the privacy of your own home," the girl said, bringing one hand up to her face as she watched Delphine and Cosima adjust their clothes.

"Actually it’s none of your damn business," Cosima snapped, still bruised from being ripped away from such a perfect moment.

"Well your girlfriend here stepped on my foot while you were sucking face, so it kind of is my business."

Cosima blushed at the word girlfriend, but opened her mouth for another attack, but before she could get a word out, the girl’s friend, who had been hiding embarrassedly behind her, chimed in. “Ali, it was an accident, forget it.”

The girl looked ready to snap again, but she gave her friend a crisp nod, glared one final time at Cosima and Delphine, and turned away, following her friend into the crowd.

"Well that was kind of embarrassing," Cosima said, adjusting her glasses as she looked up at Delphine sheepishly.

"Well I think it was worth it," Delphine said, and she leaned down, kissing Cosima deeply. As she pulled away, Delphine ran her finger along Cosima’s chin, and Cosima couldn’t help but giggle.

They remained together the rest of the night, dancing and kissing and singing right through the final song. As the lights came up and the crowd began to clear, Rachel reappeared at Delphine’s side.

"It’s time for us to leave," she said, eyeing Cosima with disdain before she glared at Delphine. "Now!"

"I’ll meet you outside," Delphine said, trying her best to keep her voice even.

Rachel contemplated her for a moment before hissing, “I won’t wait long,” and she disappeared without another word.

"She really needs the stick knocked out of her butt," Cosima said, and Delphine giggled nervously, as if Rachel could still hear.

Delphine took Cosima’s hand in hers, pulling her in for another quick kiss. “It was really great meeting you. This was the best concert I have ever been to.”

"Yeah. Ditto. Obvs," Cosima stammered as she got lost once again in Delphine’s eyes.

"I would very much like to see you again," Delphine said, fingering one of Cosima’s dreads with her free hand.

"Yeah, totally," Cosima said, and she pulled out her phone. "Just give me your number and I’ll call you. I was planning on going to a art show tomorrow, if you’re interested in that."

"That sounds wonderful," Delphine said as she typed her number into Cosima’s phone. She then handed in back and placed one last kiss on Cosima’s lips. "Until tomorrow."

Cosima remained still long after Delphine had left, savoring the taste of her on her mouth, until she felt someone come up behind her.

"Well I see someone had fun, yeah?" Sarah said into Cosima’s ear.

"What?" Cosima said, still in a reverie.

"You were making out with that blonde chick the whole bloody concert." Sarah said and she laughed as she saw the comprehension wash over Cosima’s face.

"Oh yeah, that’s Delphine. She’s going to come to Felix’s art show with me tomorrow."

"Brilliant," Sarah said, and she laughed again at Cosima looking in Delphine’s long abandoned wake. "Come on, let’s get you home, if you still remember how to walk."

Cosima nodded and followed Sarah out of the club, but at the door she took one last look, and felt one last pulse of the night’s energy course through her veins, and Cosima had never felt more alive.


End file.
